1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a display comprising pixels and dots, including but not limited to the following display technologies: Cathode Ray Tube (CRT), Field Emission Display (FED), Vacuum Florescent Display (VFD), Plasma Display Panel (PDP), Liquid Crystal Display (LCD), Light Emitting Diode (LED), Organic Light Emitting Diode (OLED), Polymer Light Emitting Diode (PLED), Electroluminescence (EL), Electronic inks, Surface Emitting Display (SED), Digital Light Processing (DLP), Electro-mechanics, Phototronics, Biotronics and any light sources known or invented in the future as well as a method for controlling the (said) display.
It is another objective of the present invention to adjust the light emitting area and space of different individual elements in a pixel contoured by black mask or barrier ribs of the same structure to optimize the luminance and the brightness of a display.
It is further objective of the present invention to provide a method to display high resolution video source like HDTV in a dynamic high resolution enhanced display of the present invention. Further to provide a method to display upscaling low resolution video source like SDTV, to be displayed on a dynamic high resolution enhanced display of the present invention.
It is another objective of the present invention to provide a dual mode (HDTV video mode and Computer text mode) in an HDTV enable WebTV for internet browsing as well as for watching HDTV quality video.
It is another objective of the present invention to perform a weighted dot rendering method for the generated dynamic pixels to display a picture, text, or video frame.
It is another objective of the present invention to present an automatic or manual colors re-calibrating method for compensating the shifting of colors due to the different decreases in light intensity over the time from the characteristic of different red, green, and blue light sources.
The invention relates to a display comprising pixels and dots, as well as a method of controlling said display.
2. Description of Background Art
In known display of the kind used in video, film and computer technology, so-called pixels are arranged along horizontally and/or vertically extending lines. The pixels generally consist of so-called dots representing the three basic colours red, green and blue. Dots are sources of luminous radiation the light of which is mixed to generate luminous mixed colours in a process referred to as additive mixing.
In computer monitors and television receivers the display is divided into a plurality of pixels arranged on a fixed grid or raster. Each pixel is controlled individually, with the pixels addressed from left to right and from the top to the bottom, for instance, as is customary practice for CRT screens.
EP 0 637 009 A2 discloses a method of controlling active LCD displays in which the dots are arranged in a mutually offset pattern to form a delta shape, with the dots of each colour group vertically interconnected by a control line. Horizontal control is effected pixelwise, meaning that the three dots of each RGB pixel are addressed at the same time. Further, each dot comprises a memory element and a switching element, whereby RGB data can be transmitted using synchronizing information, as is the case in conventional monitors, for example.
DE 36 06 404 A1 discloses a method of generating picture elements on a colour display, as well as a colour display. The method uses a light gate array of which the light gates are addressable individually by means of control circuitry in such a manner that the desired colour intensity is obtained by controlling the transmission properties of the respective light gate. Light sources are disposed behind the light gate to provide at least two primary colours and are switched in alternating light cycles at a repetition rate of at least 25 Hz, with the light gates being controlled synchronously therewith. Because of the inertia of the human eye, it is possible for a gate to display the desired colour.
One drawback of this kind of display is that the number of pixels is limited by the fixed grid, which limits the resolution and the picture sharpness as well. The finer the grid, the higher the resolution. The fineness of the grid itself is limited by manufacturing technology, however, because the cathode ray tubes that are used for the displays comprise so-called shadow masks having holes therein which cannot be reduced to whatever size unless one puts up with considerable expenditures.
Likewise, in LCD displays, the integration of a great number of thin film transistors (TFT) is extremely expensive and very prone to produce major amounts of rejects. In Plasma (PDP) or in FED displays, the technical and economical manufactured size of a RGB pixel is physically limited by the mass production technology itself and further reduction of the RGB pixel size for higher resolution cannot be achieved without huge manufacturing equipment cost and over proportional scraps which are economically not viable.
In LED displays, the placement of the LEDs is complicated and expensive as their space demand is predetermined by their shape.